Catorce días de Honeymoon
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Cortos sobre la Luna de Miel de Kirito y Asuna. KiriAsu Fluff
1. Aprendiendo a compartir espacio

_Catorce días de Honeymoon_

_~Día I: Aprendiendo a compartir espacio~_

_(Para Dru con motivo de su cumpleaños ^^)_

* * *

><p>Kirito se refregó los ojos por inercia. No era que tuviera sueño, en realidad estaba cansado. El ajetreo de todo el día (con eso de que hablaron con Heathcliff, y luego toda la aventura que corrieron para encontrar la casa de madera... Porque tenía que ser <em>esa <em>casa ni más ni menos... él no hubiera aceptado otra en su lugar) terminó con sus defensas por el suelo, como si hubiera estado una jornada completa tratando de vencer al Boss de algún piso. Estaba agotado, ambos lo estaban. Luego de ir por las cosas de Asuna (que no eran muchas), y por las suyas (él tenía menos pertenencias aún) y terminar de convencer a la chica de que _no _era necesario que vendiera su casa de _Selmburg_, ambos volvieron al piso 22 y terminaron con la mudanza.

Aunque considerando la hora en la que acabó la odisea por recuperar la cabaña con ayuda de Argo, y él planeara tan concienzudamente su propuesta de matrimonio, con el agonizante sol detrás incendiando las praderas, y el fulgor del astro rey que bañaba los cabellos de Asuna, igualando el brillo ámbar de sus ojos, y su sonrisa húmeda y brillante cuando finalmente aceptó, fue casi un milagro que le quedaran fuerzas para terminar con todo lo que habia planeado, siendo ya casi noche cerrada.

Así que luego de la ceremonia privada marcharon a sus respectivos hogares por sus cosas, luego volvieron a poner orden en la nueva casa, cenaron lo que Asuna había preparado en la mañana antes de que expirara. Ambos estaban tan cansados que ni les importó comer sentados en el suelo de madera, mientras discutían amistosamente como se ubicarían los muebles que aún no habían comprado.

En realidad el dinero que habían recaudado tras vender sus items raros en la tienda de Agil les alcanzó a duras penas para poder adquirir la casa. Lo poco que les había sobrado lo usarían al día siguiente para terminar de conseguir lo indispensable.

Eso los llevaba a la situación actual. Siendo apenas las nueve de la noche Kirito se encontraba listo para ir a dormir, las presiones del día con la inminente boda, el terror de que no podría casarse con Asuna hasta no dar con la cabaña, y el pensamiento estúpido de que había perdido la capacidad de sentir amor, terminaron por dejarlo agotarlo, y es por eso que a esa hora tan temprana se encontraba bostezando, sentado en una esquina de la única cama que había venido con la cabaña, esperando a que su flamante esposa saliera de una vez del baño.

_'¿Qué es lo que tanto le lleva ahí dentro...?'_

Volvió a refregarse los ojos y miró distraídamente el lecho: no era muy grande, tampoco muy pequeño. Cabían dos cuerpos perfectamente, aunque sin mucho espacio para moverse, si alguno de los dos lo hiciera inevitablemente terminaría en el suelo. Él tragó con cierta dificultad al darse cuenta de lo innegable: Habrían de compartir el espacio. Los dos. Juntos.

Técnicamente estaban casados, y por ende el compartir espacio era lo más lógico, pero mientras Kirito consideraba eso, no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le corrió lentamente por la espalda, por supuesto la sensación no era del todo real, pero sirvió para ilustrar el nerviosismo que de pronto tenía.

Entonces el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, y la voz que para esas alturas era familiar se oyó por encima de la nebulosa que eran sus pensamientos.

- Ya está listo el baño por si quieres usarlo.

- ¿Para qué voy a querer usar el...? _-wow-_

Las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta al momento de voltear a ver a Asuna que caminaba descalza hacia él con timidez, estaba secando su largo cabello con una toalla inmaculada, vestida -y eso fue lo que lo dejó mudo- con un camisón entre rosa y gris que acentuaba maravillosamente todas sus curvas. Sumado a que era una nueva faceta de la chica la que estaba viendo en ese momento, algo íntimo, cercano y... secreto. Estaba completamente seguro que era el primer ser masculino -ya sea en este mundo o en el otro- que la veía vestida de aquella manera.

Ella se detuvo frente a él, ahora si levemente avergonzada al notar su expresión extraña.

- ¿K-kirito kun?- se quitó la toalla del cabello y este cayó sobre sus hombros en un delicioso caos haciendo que la mandíbula del joven se descolgara un poco más -¿Que ocurre? oh... - al parecer se dio cuenta de que era lo que había pasado porque observó su atuendo con consternación -¿Me veo muy ridícula?

- ¿Qué? Ah, no...- se masajeó el cuello intentando encontrar que decir mientras volteaba la vista en otra dirección -Es extraño verte así.

- ¿E-extraño?- moduló lentamente inflando las mejillas en un delicioso gesto enojoso en tanto la toalla caía al suelo.

- Eh si... nunca te había visto sin tu uniforme del gremio... Salvo la última vez que...- y tras decir eso se sonrojó atrozmente, porque obviamente _sí _había tenido la oportunidad de verla sin su vestimenta acostumbrada. Aunque era algo en lo que no pensaba ahondar en ese momento.

- ¡Pervertido!- a juzgar por la exclamación de Asuna, ella había entendido completamente a lo que él se refería. Le dio la espalda mientras procedía a guardar la toalla dentro de su inventario.

- De todas formas te ves bien.

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro. Él seguía en su posición actual sentado en una esquina del lecho que de pronto le pareció en extremo pequeño, masajeándose el cuello y mirando el techo de madera.

- Gracias- atinó a responder guardando para si cuan insegura se sentía al usar una prenda así. Hubiera deseado tener más _col_ para adquirir algo más cómodo (quizás algo más acorde a una muchacha de su edad y a las circunstancias que la rodeaban) pero solo le había alcanzado para ese simple camisonsillo. Otra vez volvió a preguntarse si era lo más correcto de usar en una situación semejante. Se encogió levemente de hombros desechando el tema y agregó -¿No vas a tomar un baño?

- ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?

- ¡Kirito kun debes tomar un baño todos los días!- exclamó -u ordenó- con su voz casi subiendo a falsete.

Él la miró arqueando una ceja, se había girado enfrentándolo con las manos empuñadas en la cintura. Con su cabello húmedo cayendo en desorden sobre sus hombros se veía en cierta forma adorable en lugar de amenazante. Pero el joven también tenía el placer de conocer su carácter y no tenía pensado contradecirla. Así que levantó las palmas en gesto de rendición.

- Ok, ok hora del baño vespertino- y así diciendo se encaminó hacia la nombrada habitación con expresión resignada.

Aunque una vez que estuvo dentro del cuarto advirtió porque la muchacha se había demorado tanto ahí dentro; era en extremo grande e invitante, y una de las pocas habitaciones amobladas que habían venido con la casa (el baño y la cocina tenían sus muebles en perfecto estado, no así el resto). Sin mucho que meditar abrió el menú y se desequipó de su ropa para luego sumergir su cuerpo en la preciosa tina de porcelana que abarcaba más de la mitad de aquel ámbito.

Sin duda su afección por los baños no llegaba al nivel del de Asuna (él nunca entendería porque su tan loco apego por eso, pero cuando la muchacha descubrió el enorme cuarto de aseo que venía con la cabaña no dudó ni un segundo en realizar la compra) sin embargo se permitió disfrutar del baño virtual, pese a que sabía que no era su cuerpo real el que estaba sumergido dentro de esa tibia bañera rebosante de burbujas, pero la sensación que le dejaba era en extremo placentera.

- _¡Kirito kun, no te demores demasiado o te resfriarás!_- sonó la voz del otro lado en un tono casi maternal que le hizo soltar una risilla.

- Ya voy- dijo en voz alta y se guardó de explicarle que era casi imposible enfermarse en ese mundo, salvo que su cuerpo real en verdad estuviera padeciendo una infección de alguna índole, como casualmente les había ocurrido a ellos varios meses atrás.

Se refregó el cabello con energía antes de sumergirse una vez más y dejar que el agua caliente lo aclarara, luego emergió soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Abrió la ventana del menú y extrajo de su inventario una toalla y las prendas de cama. En menos de un minuto se hubo secado y vestido para enfrentar lo que quedaba de la noche.

Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta que Asuna había apagado el resto de las luces de la casa, y que solo la alcoba se encontraba parcialmente iluminada, y eso le pareció en extremo tan _íntimo _que no pudo desechar la inmensa incomodidad que de pronto sintió. La buscó con la mirada no hallándola... ¿quizás de pronto se había sentido tan tímida como él y había decidido huir?

Pero su disparatado pensamiento desapareció cuando agudizó la mirada y la vió emerger del balcón, traía una sonrisa suave pintada en los labios, y los ojos brillantes.

- Hace una preciosa noche, y allá afuera la vista es increíble- suspiró sin dejar de sonreír -Mañana podemos hacer una recorrida por el lugar ¿cierto?

Él tardó varios segundos en responder, los que gastó mirándola fijamente -¡Ah, claro! Haremos una expedición para que Asuna conozca el piso 22.

En respuesta ella sonrió tímidamente y se le acercó con las manos en la espalda. Kirito retrocedió por inercia hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el filo de la cama.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso?- se ofreció la muchacha gentilmente.

- ¿Eh...?

En respuesta Asuna le quitó la toalla que tenía en la cabeza, se le acercó un poco más haciendo que él contuviera la respiración, y con ambas manos en sus hombros tensos lo obligó a que se sentara en el colchón, para luego proceder a secarle el cabello.

Kirito no dijo nada pero el rubor delator que le cruzaba el puente de la nariz hablaba por si solo.

- S-se supone que de ahora en más este tipo de cosas se volverá normal p-para los dos...- prosiguió la voz femenina, y él pudo decir que se sintió incómoda diciendo eso.

- S-si, supongo- murmuró mirándola por fin de reojo, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Gracias a la proximidad que compartían podía ver la perfecta línea de su cuello, y la blancura suave de sus hombros obscurecidos parcialmente por los breteles del camisón que usaba. Desde ese ángulo el escote no tenía nada de modesto, y cada vez que sus brazos se movían usando la toalla (y eso que lo hacía con suavidad), este se ampliaba dejándole adivinar los encantos que la delgada tela escondía...

Y se sintió tremendamente pervertido al darse cuenta que estaba disfrutando gratuitamente del espectáculo, así que frunciendo los labios, apartó las manos de ella en un gesto suave, pero firme.

- Ya es suficiente.

Asuna retrocedió, la sorpresa y la alarma latiendo en sus ojos color miel -Lo siento- se disculpó dejando caer la prenda en las manos del joven. Volvió al balcón y cerró la puerta, aprovechando que le daba la espalda, apretó la mano contra su pecho y se preguntó si cada vez que intentara acercarse a él acabaría así.

Kirito se había quedado mirando su detrás, el complicado diseño del camisón que usaba dejaba la mitad de la espalda al desnudo, parecía que lo único que mantenía la prenda en su lugar era el delgado lazo gris que se ataba a la cintura y que terminaba en un delicado moño que parecía muy fácil de soltar... Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos, y aprovechando que ella no lo veía guardó la toalla mientras hacía lo posible por borrar su rubor y no mirarla.

Asuna suspiró imperceptiblemente dándose la vuelta, sin percatarse de su extraño comportamiento e intentando recuperar su humor habitual -Ya apagué las luces, aunque olvidé preguntarte si eso te parecía bien.

Él reaccionó arqueando una ceja, negó lentamente -No tienes que preguntarme si me parece bien o no, esta también es tu casa...

Asuna no respondió se acercó a la cama con decisión para luego detenerse azorada a varios pasos de esta. De repente pareció muy tímida -¿Que lado prefieres?

- ¿Ehhhhh?

- ¿¡De que lado de la cama prefieres dormir!?

Tanta muestra de carácter lo sorprendió, se aclaró la garganta masajeándose el cuello como quien no quiere la cosa -Me da igual.

Asuna replicó algo entre dientes que él no llegó a oír, se dirigió al lado derecho del colchón, abrió las mantas de ese lado y con una gracia casi felina se acostó rápidamente, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla y dándose la vuelta de cara al balcón.

Kirito la siguió tiempo después, sobretodo notando que el espacio que le quedaba era en extremo ínfimo. Al parecer el lecho era más pequeño de lo que le hubo parecido en un primer momento.

Se sentó en la parte izquierda, y maniobró sus piernas para meterlas bajo las mantas con todo el cuidado posible de no rozarla. Sin embargo debió de tironear demasiado las sábanas porque al segundo siguiente tenía el irritado rostro de su flamante esposa vuelto hacia él con las cejas unidas en enojo.

- ¡Ya quédate quieto, me estas quitando la cobija!

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me he movido!

Volvió a acomodarse en el reducido espacio y esta vez las puntas de sus pies tocaron algo suave y tibio que provocó espasmos y un gran sobresalto en el lado opuesto del lecho. Grandes ojos color miel y unas mejillas sonrojadas adorablemente lo enfrentaron.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- exclamó alzando las manos en súplica, y moviendo aún más las mantas.

- ¡Kirito kun!

- ¡Perdón, aún no termino de acomodarme!- gimió con aire desesperado notando que la expresión enojosa de Asuna se acentuaba con cada movimiento que hiciera.

Luego de unos segundos en los que pareció una eternidad el joven finalmente se halló a gusto, aunque la cama se había convertido en un lío de mantas y sábanas tras intentar albergarlos lo más lejos posible.

Era cierto, se observaron desde los lados opuestos del lecho notando lo separados y completamente cerca que se encontraban. El bochorno era completamente legible en las mejillas de ambos, aunque el bonnus se lo llevaba ella, porque se veía extremadamente linda con sus pupilas latiendo bajo la pálida luz, con su cabello desordenado cayendo por el extremo de su cuello en un delicioso caos, haciéndole honor al sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Buenas noches K-kirito kun...- fue su murmullo antes de extender el brazo y apagar la lámpara.

- Buenas noches.

Y la habitación pronto se encontró en penumbras, interrumpidas solo por la claridad tenue que se filtraba desde la ventana gracias a la fantasmal luz de la luna. Pasaron varios minutos donde lo único que se oyó fue el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones cayendo en un tranquilo sueño.

- Asuna...- el susurro fue acompañado por un movimiento sutil que terminó con la rodilla invasora de Kirito entre las piernas sorprendentemente suaves de la chica.

- ¡Ehk...!- inmediatamente la joven profirió un grito, mezcla de sorpresa y de alarma, y pegó un salto abrupto que terminó con ella cayendo de la cama.

- ¡Oi, Asuna!

Él asomó la cabeza por el borde opuesto viendo a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el suelo con una parte de las sábanas enredadas a sus piernas, con aire ofendido y desgraciado.

- ¿Que diablos intentabas hacer? ¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso!

- ¡Bueno perdón! Solo intentaba conversar contigo...

- ¿Pero porqué así...?

Kirito soltó una risita -Perdón- y haciendo acopio de su parámetro de fuerza y destreza, se inclinó y fácilmente la tomó en brazos y la atrajo a la cama, a su cuerpo sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

- Creo que esta es la mejor forma de compartir espacio...- susurró en un tono pícaro, soplando mechones de cabello castaño que le cosquillearon los labios. Notó la rigidez en la joven, y afianzó el agarre de modo que pudiera tranquilizarla. Aunque a juzgar por sus ligeros espasmos parecía lograr todo lo contrario.

- E-es que esta cama es muy pequeña...- sonó la respuesta junto a su pecho, y por la calidad de su voz ella debía estar profundamente sonrojada.

- Es una cama para recién casados...- ni siquiera supo como tuvo aplomo para decir algo semejante. Asuna soltó un respingo, y él tembló por un momento creyendo que le propinaría un golpe, más sin embargo oyó un suspiro y luego un ligero, muy ligero, asentimiento.

- L-lo sé...

Conforme el tiempo empezó a correr y el silencio se hizo agradable, Kirito decidió que lo mejor era intentar dormir un poco. Lo cual ciertamente era inútil, considerando el ligero peso que descansaba bajo su barbilla y que no cesaba de advertirle lo cerca -juntos y pegados- que estaban, el descansar era algo que de momento estaba completamente inhabilitado de su sistema. Y para peor, sus palmas se hallaban en total contacto con esa suave piel desnuda con una confianza que lo sorprendió e inquietó sobremanera, eso y advertir la suave y cálida contextura del pequeño cuerpo que inconscientemente estrechaba contra el suyo.

Más segundos corrieron, y la sensación de estar tan pegados se magnificó tanto que hasta resultaba complicado respirar sin tener que _sentirse._ Era algo incómodo y placentero al mismo tiempo; como advertir las manos de ella hecha puños contra su pecho en un inútil intento de poner distancia lo cual era casi inasequible, al igual que el enredo íntimo de sus piernas, y ni hablar de como el ruedo de su prenda había subido hasta la mitad de sus muslos... Lo peor era que si Asuna intentaba moverse aunque sea un poco acabaría en una posición aún más comprometedora. De momento y aunque la vergüenza persistiera en incendiarle la cara tendría que permanecer así, en esa situación tan... _íntima_. Hasta que fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño.

- Asuna... -La voz de Kirito fue apenas un susurro, y como si fuera una constante en el joven, la palabra fue acompañada por una acción leve, y ella sintió los traviesos dedos en su cintura, deslizándose en algo que luego de un débil tirón pareció soltarse -S-se supone que es nuestra luna de miel...- siguió diciendo con voz suave. Y era casi imposible que fuera el mismo chico que horas atrás le había pedido que se casara con él.

Ella asintió levemente, afianzando los puños contra si aún más avergonzada, y escondiendo su turbación de alguna forma. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, y se preguntó si de verdad Kirito estaba tan tranquilo como sonaba. Él parecía seguro de si mismo, el movimiento certero de sus dedos en su hombro así lo confirmó al deslizar el tirante de su camisón apenas unos centímetros. Su otra mano parecía ocupada en su cintura desatando algo que para esas alturas era _muy _obvio.

- T-también esta es nuestra noche de...- Kirito no pudo seguir hablando porque de pronto el rostro de la chica se hallaba frente a él viéndolo con ojos brillantes y mejillas encendidas en tanto se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior como si estuviera considerando algo y no se atreviera a hacerlo, e inmediatamente el joven guardó silencio. Y luego esos mismos labios tímidos estaban sobre los suyos en un beso ruboroso que lo tomó desprevenido, pero que fue cobrando mayor entusiasmo conforme él devolvía todas y cada una de sus caricias. Lógicamente a estas alturas ya no importaba lo que iba a decir, el nuevo giro que hubo tomado la situación sobrepasaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado para esa noche. Se permitió cerrar los párpados y disfrutar del mar de sensaciones que se abrían para si; como el suave y tibio peso de la mano de Asuna sobre su pecho cerca del corazón, mientras la restante hacía presión al sujetarle la mejilla como si quisiera evitar que se alejara de ella. Lo cual era francamente imposible considerando la la urgencia con la que sus labios lo buscaban. El tacto de sus piernas enredadas a las suyas, el aroma frutal que despedía su cabello aún húmedo gracias al baño, el ingenuo sabor de sus besos, y de su piel. Todo eso estaba sobrepasándolo.

Por lo que también se permitió corresponder, y rodear con cierto titubeo la cintura de la joven en tanto el lazo suelto del camisón se enredaba a sus dedos, y el beso entre ambos renacía con renovado fervor.

En menos de un santiamén Kirito hubo ubicado el pequeño cuerpo de Asuna debajo de si, prisionero entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Sus ojos ansiosos la devoraban sin pudor; recorriendo su cabello despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios enrojecidos por la presión desmedida de las caricias, su camisón suelto enseñando más que ocultando, y su silencio...

Su extraño silencio, que se confundía con la vergüenza o la timidez de estar en una situación semejante.

- ¿Asuna...?- fue el susurro inquieto que siguió a sus acciones en tanto le rozaba la mejilla encendida con los nudillos.

Y ella asintió imperceptiblemente con una sonrisa, sujetando esa mano con devoción y llevándosela a los labios sin quitar su abochornada mirada de él.

En menos de un segundo Kirito desplegó la barra de su menú personal, y navegando sobre los botones con prisa finalmente dio con lo que buscaba.

_Remove All Equipment._

* * *

><p>La pálida luz de la luna fue fiel testigo del momento en que los dos amantes dejaron atrás sus rubores y prejuicios, y en medio de la erótica danza se convirtieron en uno.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_¡Feliz cumple Dru! Fuiste mi primer amiga que aceptó mi SAO locura y eso no tiene precio! Aqui mi humilde regalito para ti, espero que te guste :)_

_Bueno hacía tiempo que quería hacer este fic! Contará de un total de 12 capitulos (los dos restantes los tomo como los que aparecieron en el anime con Yui y el día de la pesca del pez gigante xD)_

_En fn, dire que estoy completamente obsesionada con este adorable par, y que anduve leyendo varios fics alusivos a su Luna de Miel antes de hacer este, ademas que me basé en los ME (Material Edition que son super cursis y romanticos xD) y en la Side Story 'The day Before' (Adoro a Argo no entiendo como no le dieron mayor protagonismo en el anime!)_

_En fin, espero me acompañen en este proyecto, y sientanse libres de comentar, me pondría realmente feliz de saber que piensan ^^_

_Sumi chan_


	2. Conociendo sus miedos

_Catorce días de Honeymoon_

_~Día II: Conociendo sus miedos~_

Los rayos del sol le taladraron los párpados cerrados, abrió un ojo soltando una silenciosa maldición. La claridad entraba por completo de la ventana que se encontraba frente a él.

Con la misma expresión enojosa, observó la hora que palpitaba a un lado de su visión, el visor decía que eran las 8:00 am. Gruñendo de fastidio se dio la vuelta en la muy cómoda cama y se cubrió con las cobijas irritado por haberse despertado dos horas antes de lo que usualmente acostumbraba. Momentos después, el delicioso aroma de pan recién horneado y huevos fritos hizo que volviera a girar en su lugar y abriera los ojos como platos.

_'¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien...?'_

Se levantó apresuradamente del lecho, confundido cuando al dar unos pasos no reconoció donde se encontraba; habitación amplia, desprovista de muebles (aunque el lugar estaba en mejores condiciones que su habitación en Algade) La súbita corriente de aire fresco que chocó contra su piel hizo que mirara hacia abajo con curiosidad, encontrándose completamente desnudo... de un salto que ilustraba su avanzado parámetro de destreza y rapidez volvió a refugiarse en la cama, y ya una vez cubierto con las sábanas invocó su menú personal y al segundo siguiente estuvo vestido con su ropa interior.

- ¿Kirito kun?- La inconfundible voz se materializó en una elegante silueta parada en el marco de la puerta y a quien los rayos matutinos no hacían justicia en iluminar. Había asomado su cara por el hueco y se veía entre curiosa y sorprendida. Ese día vestía casual; un sweter de cashmire del color del sol y una falda corta a tono con sus botas largas -¿Estas despierto? El desayuno estará listo en un momento.

Así que era ella...

De golpe lo sucedido el día anterior lo abofeteó de modo tal que recordó detalle por detalle los últimos recuerdos; la búsqueda de la casa y la misión que trajo aparejada, la apresurada boda, el descubrimiento de que habrían de compartir espacio y... lo que vino después. Sobretodo la forma enardecida en la que culminaron la noche y que era la razón por la cual él despertara desnudo.

- ¡Ya me levanto!- declaró con energía en un intento de ocultar su azoro, y de un infantil salto bajó de la cama.

- ¡Kirito kun espera...!- Asuna se sonrojó inmediatamente y se cubrió a medias la cara con sus manos.

El joven se detuvo sobre sus pies y rió maliciosamente:

- ¿Que esperabas ver pervertida?

Ante su tono de voz Asuna lo miró finalmente, el que vistiera ropa interior no era razón suficiente para que su bochorno cesara.

- ¡Vístete YA...!

- Bueno, no grites...

- ...Y ve a lavar tu cara y cepíllate los dientes, así podremos desayunar.

- ¿Lavar mi cara y cepillar mis...?- preguntó casi sin entender.

- ¡Kirito kun! ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¿No has cepillado tus dientes en todo este tiempo...?

- Este... bueno...- se excusó riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca inconscientemente -Nuestros avatares precisan aseo solo cuando entran en contacto directo con lodo o alguna sustancia así de viscosa. En resumen, el sistema de SAO no reproduce la suciedad... así que... ehm...

La cara de Asuna no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía una expresión intimidante y graciosa con sus cejas unidas en la frente en una mueca de aparente enojo.

- ¿Eh...?

- ¡Encontrarás todos los utensilios de higiene en el baño, así que solo hazlo!- y agregó mientras se volvía hacia la cocina -No besaré a alguien que no cepille sus dientes.

- ¡Los cepillaré tres veces al día!

Asuna ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano, y observó la hora en el visor que estaba suspendido en el lado inferior derecho de sus ojos. Este se leía las 8:40 am.

**…_-...-...-...-...-..._**

Cuando Kirito salió del baño, pálido como la nieve, y vestido como usualmente lo hacía -de negro, aunque en esta ocasión usaba ropa informal- se encontró con la joven sentada en una orilla de la cama ya tendida, con una larga bandeja en las manos.

- A falta de muebles desayunaremos aquí- comentó con naturalidad, pero al notar la cara extraña del chico aventuró -¿Que ocurre?

- E-el agua... estaba _muy _fría- se quejó golpeándose las mejillas como infringiéndose calor -¡Casi me da hipotermia!

- ¡No exageres Kirito kun, compórtate como un hombre!- y añadió en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír en tanto procedía a servir café en un pocillo -Aunque yo use el agua caliente de la tina que estaba genial- sonrió -Aquí tienes ¿Te gusta el café verdad?

- ¡Me gusta todo lo que Asuna cocine!

- B-bueno... no tienes que decirlo así- se avergonzó mientras le extendía un recipiente lleno de pan recién salido del horno y un plato con huevos y tocino que el joven tomó con verdadera alegría.

- ¡Oh Asuna esto sabe espectacular!- comentó el joven con la boca llena haciendo una inclinación apresurada hacia ella que seguía igual de avergonzada ante sus acciones -¡Algún día dejarás que yo prepare el desayuno!

- ¿Tú?

- Hey, también sé cocinar- comentó ofendido -Mis skill culinarios no estarán a su altura señorita vice-comandante, pero declaro orgulloso que soy capaz de cocinar algo decente.

- Ver para creer.

- Cuando quieras- y le guiñó el ojo, lo que trajo aparejado que Asuna se sonrojara levemente -Entonces ¿que haremos hoy? ¿Ir al pueblo y buscar algún artesano que fabrique nuestros muebles...? Aún no sé de cuanto dinero disponemos realmente.

Asuna alzó los hombros escondiendo su rostro entre la cortina de cabello que le cayó a ambos lados de las mejillas. Su taza de café a medias, apenas había probado bocado.

- ¿Que ocurre?

Ella se hundió un poco más entre sus hombros, cuando habló su voz fue apenas un susurro -Y-Yo estaba pensando que momentáneamente podríamos desistir de comprar los muebles y... y... y pasear por los alrededores de la casa... Kirito kun me prometió que hoy podríamos explorar, y... además, creo que por unos días podemos prescindir de algunos artículos... por ejemplo, hasta ahora no ha sido tan malo... ¿v-verdad...?

El joven rió traviesamente -¿Que estas tratando de decir Asuna? ¿Que no estuvo tan mal compartir la misma cama... mhm...?

Eso hizo que la muchacha se ruborizara atrozmente y mordiera sus labios con fuerza -¡K-kirito kun!

- Tranquila, tranquila- alzó las manos en derrota sonriendo de lado, al darse cuenta que disfrutaba secretamente de tener ese _extraño _poder de incomodarla -Sin embargo, es eso lo que quisiste decir ¿verdad?

Se puso más roja aún, como si eso fuera posible y le dirigió una mirada severa que la hacía lucir aún más adorable.

- Pues yo también creo que no estuvo _tan_ mal... de hecho para nada mal. Ciertamente, podría acostumbrarme a dormir así.

- ¡P-pervertido!

Kirito se le acercó peligrosamente, riendo con cierta malicia, para finalmente detenerse a milímetros de su sonrojado rostro -¿Vas a negarlo?

Asuna le corrió la cara de un manotazo inocente, era extraño que del rubor que le incendiaba la cara no le saliera vapor por las orejas -¡Y-ya déjame en paz...!

Él desistió en seguir burlándose al notar que la situación en vez de mejorar empeoraba. No había forma de que siguiera regodeándose de la incomodidad adorable de la muchacha. Existía un limite, y no quería cruzarlo. Era célebre el carácter que Asuna poseía, y de momento no tenía intención de enfrentarlo.

- Está bien, podemos hacer un picnic por los alrededores. Conozco un lugar muy bonito que se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque. Sé que te va a gustar.

Los ojos color miel de la chica se iluminaron -¿De verdad?

- ¿Que acaso no era eso lo que querías?

- B-bueno sí, pero no pensé que Kirito kun lo fuera a aceptar.

- Diablos ¿pero que crees que soy?

Pero la muchacha estaba tan feliz que en menos de un segundo terminó su taza de café, comió su porción de pan y huevo, y llevó todo presurosa hacia la cocina con el muchacho bufando por detrás.

- ¡Oye Asuna, aún no he terminado mi desayuno!

- Es que cuando más rápido salgamos, más pronto llegaremos, ¡Date prisa Kirito kun!- decía mientras llenaba una cesta con abundantes víveres y la guardaba dentro de su inventario. Luego siguió dando vueltas por toda la casa en tanto seguía guardando lo que consideraba necesario para llevar.

Kirito estaba apoyado contra la puerta de entrada y la veía hacer con una enorme sonrisa. De momento el verla feliz llenaba su pecho de una tibia y burbujeante sensación. De pronto que Asuna sonriera de esa forma cada mañana se convirtió en una misión que silenciosamente se prometió a si mismo.

**…_-...-...-...-...-..._**

Ella parecía en extremo feliz mientras caminaban por el largo sendero de madera que bordeaba el lago azul cuyo espejo del cielo era imponente.

- ¡Wow!- exclamó la joven siempre sonriente mientras contemplaba la basta extensión de agua cristalina que imitaba el precioso color del firmamento -¡Esto es realmente increíble!

- No te acerques demasiado o te caerás- le advirtió burlón viendo como la muchacha se inclinaba peligrosamente desde el otro lado desoyéndolo por completo. A modo de seguridad, él enlazó su brazo en torno a la cintura femenina, previniéndola de cualquier accidente.

- ¡Kirito kun este lugar es precioso!- exclamó alzando la cabeza en su dirección, la sonrisa enorme en su cara junto al adorable rubor de sus mejillas denunciaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando todo eso -Podemos venir otro día y meternos al lago ¿verdad?

- ¿Con este clima?- fue la respuesta en tanto alzaba una ceja calculando mentalmente su pedido.

- ¿Y porque no? ¡Aún no hace demasiado frío!

- Bueno, ya lo veremos- le prometió riendo silenciosamente ante el gesto infantil que rimaba completamente con toda ella.

- ¡Es una promesa! La próxima vez empacaremos nuestros trajes de baño.

Kirito asintió -Entonces ¿continuamos? Aún nos queda un buen trecho, y si vamos a detenernos cada vez que veas algo que te guste no llegaremos nunca.

- Perdón, pongámonos en marcha- Asuna se enderezó avergonzada y esperó que él le indicara hacia donde debían ir.

- De momento seguiremos el sendero de madera hasta donde termina, y luego un poco más por bosque abierto.

- Será una larga caminata.

- Si no conoces lo suficiente puedes perderte. Como ves el lugar es bastante inhóspito y no hay muchos jugadores que conozcan la zona. La mayor parte de la concentración se encuentra en la villa, el resto del piso es casi virgen...

- Oh- Asuna lo miró con atención mientras seguían andando, el sonido de sus pasos resonando en el suelo flotante -Parece que sabes mucho de este piso.

- Porque participé asiduamente de la partida que lo despejó.

- Algún día tendrás que contarme con lujo de detalles que fue de ti desde que nos dejamos de ver tras las primeras batallas hasta que nos reencontramos en esa reunión estratégica para liberar el piso 56.

Kirito sonrió incómodo -Solo si tú me dices como fue que terminaste uniéndote a los _Caballeros de Sangre_...

- ¿Porque quieres saber eso?

- Solo curiosidad.

- Si mal no recuerdo, fue tu sugerencia cuando intentabas deshacerte de mi tras la primera victoria en el piso 1.

- ¡No estaba intentando deshacerme de ti!

Asuna alzó los hombros y frunció los labios en un ligero puchero -Sin duda pensabas que me convertiría en una carga si seguía contigo, y querías desligarte de la odiosa obligación de viajar con una niña inexperta y que solo te causaría problemas.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Supe inmediatamente del potencial que tenías y hubiera sido un real desperdicio que consintiera en que continuaras conmigo, yo era -soy- un sucio _beater_, y tu reputación se hubiera ido a la ruina si te asociaban con alguien así.

- Como si me hubiera importado que pensaran de mí. De ser así no te hubiera buscado.

- Ahora lo sé, Asuna- refirió con suavidad volteando a verla y tomando su mano, cuyos dedos estuvieron rozándole tentativamente mientras caminaban lado a lado. Ella pareció sorprendida ante su acción, lo que duró solo un segundo antes de dejar que sus dedos se enlazaran fuertemente a los de él -Ahora lo sé- reiteró con convicción -Y no imaginas la cantidad de veces de las que me he arrepentido de dejarte ir aquel día.

- Estamos juntos ahora- declaró ella enfatizando sus palabras haciendo una leve alusión a sus extremidades unidas -Y es lo único que importa.

Las mejillas de Kirito se colorearon lentamente, peleó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar la incomodidad de que ella viera su bochorno. Normalmente no era él quien hacía el primer movimiento para que ambos se acercaran, era demasiado tímido, o quizás demasiado tosco para expresarse. Pero amaba el contacto de sus dedos, o la sensación familiar de que ella estuviera cerca, de que bastaba que extendiera sus dedos para _tocarla_.

Aunque era algo que no estaba dispuesto -aún- a expresar en palabras.

Asuna era la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa para que esos momentos de calidad -u intimidad- entre ambos se diera.

**…_-...-...-...-...-..._**

- ¿Podemos descansar aquí?- su voz salió inestable mientras se dejaba caer cuan larga era sobre el césped esmeralda, con su cabello desplegándose sobre la alfombra verde -Estoy agotada.

- No exageres- sonrió él cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Kirito kun hemos caminado casi dos horas!- cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro placentero -Sé que realmente no estoy cansada, pero es divertido actuar como si lo estuviera.

Kirito solo revoleó los ojos y se sentó al lado de ella. El silencio que los rodeaba era absoluto, los rayos del sol del mediodía se filtraban a veces de los pinos y caían sobre ellos iluminándolos parcialmente. El cabello de la chica parecía oro liquido bajo aquella luz.

- ¿Que ademas no estamos en uno de 'esos raros días donde el clima de Aincrad es especial'?

- ¿Te estas burlando de mí?- él le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro pero Asuna ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Sus rosados labios se elevaron en una sonrisa suave en su dirección.

- Yo creo que hace un excelente clima para dormir un rato.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Pero ella ya no respondió, y al volverse a mirarla se dio cuenta que mantenía los ojos cerrados, los labios deliciosamente entreabiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando muy lentamente. En resumen, se había quedado dormida en medio de la plática.

Kirito no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer también sobre la alfombra de hierba, con la diferencia de que él no durmió. Volteó el rostro en dirección a la muchacha y se dedicó a observarla a su antojo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿Quien diría que esa jovencita de aspecto angelical y vulnerable era una de las guerreras más poderosas de SAO y que esgrimía su estoque con una gracia y una destreza sin igual, siendo además rápida, precisa y más hermosa aún que cualquier otra chica que habitara la faz del juego? Obviamente ninguna de esas cualidades parecía rimar con la imagen de esa joven -casi niña- que dormía en lo profundo del bosque sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Lejos quedaban las batallas del gremio y sus decisiones, su carácter volátil, o sus miedos...

Porque aquí y ahora Asuna no era la subcomandante del gremio más poderoso de SAO, ni la guerrera más fuerte, ni era _El Destello_, o _El Flash _como persistían en llamarla. Ahora tan solo era una muchacha recién casada que disfrutaba de la paz, de la calma de su Luna de Miel.

Kirito siguió observando con no poca fascinación como sus labios se entreabrían buscando aire y su pecho acompañaba dicha acción, al igual que el vibrar leve de sus pestañas increíblemente largas que ocultaban la gema de sus ojos color miel, el rubor suave de sus mejillas que hacía juego con el rouge infinito de su boca. Toda ella parecía tremendamente cercana, los dedos de él morían por rozar esa piel suave, enlazar ese cuerpo pequeño y familiar al suyo, pero...

Pero, aún le costaba admitir lo mucho que Asuna le afectaba, las emociones que ella despertaba en su interior eran tremendamente poderosas, lo inquietaban y asustaban. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con algo así, y quería ir despacio, y -terminar de- acostumbrarse a ellas. Tal vez la causa de ese miedo era su propia historia de vida, allá en el otro lado Kirito había descubierto hacía no mucho tiempo que su familia lo hubo acogido y adoptado cuando era un niño pequeño, y de pronto su mundo perfecto se vino abajo cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde pertenecía. Esa inquietud inexplicable que siempre experimentó, aquel 'no sentirse parte de...' hoy tenía fundamento. Desde entonces le resultó imposible no aislarse dentro de si mismo. No lo hacía adrede por supuesto, tal vez era la rebeldía propia de su edad como adolescente porque de un momento a otro fabricó otra realidad dentro de su computadora, dentro de esos juegos _online_, y se alejó de su familia encontrando un lugar -virtual- que le dio pertenencia y lo volvió fuerte e invulnerable.

Aquí era Kirito '_El espadachín negro_' el jugador solitario que peleaba por su lado. El guerrero más fuerte, más poderoso...

O eso era hasta que se encontró con ella: la antítesis de lo que él representaba, y su vida en Aincrad dio otro vuelco. ¿Acaso sería ley del destino que todo lo que el joven alguna vez atesorase con tanto cuidado se hiciera añicos con la llegada de una noticia, o alguien que tambaleara su dignidad?. Porque eso era lo que esa chica de blanco y carmesí había hecho con su existencia en el juego. Lo dio vuelta todo desde que la vio por primera vez.

Kirito frunció aún más el ceño mientras sus pensamientos seguían peleando entre si, tantas emociones contradictorias parecían que pronto le generarían una migraña... suspiró lentamente como ordenando a su mente que se tranquilizara, en tanto Asuna dormía a su lado, completamente ajena a sus miedos, dudas e incertidumbres.

O quizás, Kirito tan solo necesitaba reconocer que pese a que todo ahí dentro era ficticio, lo que había entre ambos -ese conexión inexplicable, esa química inmediata... esa necesidad de acariciarla, besarla, degustarla, morderla y hacerla gemir en esos momentos de intimidad...- Todo eso era profundamente real, y no tenía nada que ver con ese juego de la muerte, ni con el espejismo que su familia en el mundo real representaba.

Ese momento que estaban viviendo en Aincrad era el aquí y el ahora.

Antes de que se diera cuenta y mientras sus ojos se concentraban en recrear y conocer ese precioso rostro dormido a la perfección, sus propios párpados empezaron a cerrarse, y muy pronto se halló prisionero en las garras de Morfeo.

**…_-...-...-...-...-..._**

Despertó poco tiempo después sintiéndose más tranquilo y seguro de lo que nunca había estado en sus dieciséis años de vida. Al parecer esa siesta obligada que se había tomado, resultó ser suficiente para aplacar sus miedos, y aquellos pensamientos contradictorios, pues se sentía tranquilo, y hasta satisfecho.

El sol que se había movido un poco de su lugar en el cielo le dio a entender que había transcurrido casi una hora, lo que confirmó tras darle una ojeada al reloj que palpitaba a un lado de su visor.

Volteó a ver a Asuna hallándola tan o más dormida que antes, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se dibujó en sus labios, se acercó lo suficiente hasta que apoyó el mentón en su hombro, la nariz rozando su cabello que de pronto olía a pino y a naturaleza. Estuvo así por varios segundos, pero ella ni se movió.

- Asuna san...- le susurró al oído -Es hora de levantarse, muero de hambre...

Pero otra vez, la muchacha ni dio señales de estar próxima a despertarse. Seguía profundamente inmersa en el país de los sueños. Sacudiendo la cabeza en un acto de negación inconsciente, Kirito se puso de pie y tras estirarse bostezando ruidosamente se alejó unos pasos con la intención de recorrer un poco el prado donde se encontraban en tanto su querida esposa despertaba.

Quizás había transcurrido cerca de media hora más, cuando algo suave y húmedo rozó la mejilla de Asuna que era acariciada por el sol, despertándola inmediatamente. Ella se permitió reír con suavidad conservando ese desgano delicioso que deja las pocas horas de sueño, y que le impedía abrir los párpados.

- Kirito kun, me haces cosquillas- soltó una risita más profunda cuando el gesto se trasladó a su cuello y hombro- Oh.

- ¿Asuna? -la voz pareció venir de varios metros más allá y no de su lado como ella creyó en un primero momento -Te ves bien con esa _cosa _en tu hombro...

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con una pequeñas pupilas negras, las cuales estaban muy próximas, que le sostuvieron la vista todo el tiempo y con una pequeña -y larga- lengua rosada que sin dilación le lamió la punta de la nariz emitiendo un peculiar sonido.

Ella se hizo para atrás impresionada en tanto su visión terminaba de despertar y veía a una lagartija entre verde y azul que estaba cómodamente alojada en su hombro y que soltando otro pequeño chillido le lamió la barbilla...

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

...Y el grito que pegó sacudió Villa Coral en su totalidad, y siguió gritando frenética en tanto en menos de un segundo, y haciendo grato honor a su apodo, se ponía de pie y daba un gran salto mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando junto a un pino del cual se tomó como si tuviera temor de desvanecerse.

- Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo- Kirito siguió ajeno a la palidez mortal de la chica que estaba respirando trabajosamente como si fuera a desmayarse, y se inclinó llamando al animalito con un gesto -Aunque si sigues gritando de esa forma acabarás por asustarlo.

- ¡Él me asustó a mí!- finalmente añadió con voz temblorosa casi arañando el tronco al que continuaba asida.

- Podemos llevarlo a casa, creo que es buena idea tener una mascota.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pienso tener de mascota una cosa tan fea como esa...!

- No digas cosas que puedan lastimar la susceptibilidad de este pequeño- Kirito siguió diciendo en tanto ubicaba en su hombro a la lagartija, que de pronto no era tan pequeña como le hubo parecido en un primer momento. Debía medir más de cincuenta centímetros, sin contar su cola larga y enroscada que se movía en tanto el joven se acercaba a su esposa -Tengo una pequeña amiga domadora de bestias, y no parece tan difícil, ¿no crees que es buena idea conservarlo?

- ¡NO!- Asuna gritó retrocediendo y casi cayendo cuando sus pies se enredaron con las raíces salidas de otro árbol -¡Y aleja a ese bicho de mí! ¡Aléjalo, aléjalo...!

- Pero míralo ¡Pareces que le agradas! Y se ve tan indefenso...

- ¡Noooo Kirito kun!- se cubrió los ojos gritando y sollozando incoherencias en tanto seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, logrando lo que en un principio evitó, sus pies trastabillaron y cayó sentada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Lo siento amiguito, creo que esto no resultará- el joven le habló a la lagartija mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y le instaba a marcharse en sentido contrario a donde la chica estaba. Luego metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acercó cautelosamente a su esposa -¿Asuna? ¿Realmente te asustó eso...?

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, pero los espasmos que sacudían sus hombros hablaban por si solos.

- ¿Asuna?- se inclinó poniendo con cautela una mano en su brazo.

- Déjame- fue el gemido que vino por respuesta.

Kirito se mordió el labio para no dar rienda suelta a su buen humor -¿Le tienes miedo a los insectos?

- ¡Eso difícilmente era un insecto!- Asuna se movió hacia atrás desechando el contacto entre ambos -No me gustan los animales salvajes, ni los reptiles.

- Esa pequeña lagartija estaba encariñada contigo...

- ...ni tampoco me gustan esa clase de bichos, son... son... viscosos y... tan _horribles_...

Sin embargo Kirito ya no pudo aguantar más la risa, dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada la cual fue cobrando mayor énfasis conforme los hombros de la muchacha seguían agitándose violentamente.

- ¡Quien hubiera dicho que la grandiosa subcomandante de _Los caballeros de Sangre _célebre por barrer y luchar sin cuartel contra jefes de pisos enteros, famosa por su fuerza, velocidad y valentía, el gran _Destello_, el _Flash_ le tuviera terror a un animalito indefenso...! Posiblemente ese pequeño lagarto estaba más asustado de ti, de lo que tú lo estabas de él.

- No lo veo lo gracioso- finalmente le enseñó el rostro que estaba ferozmente sonrojado, por rabia y bochorno seguramente.

- Creo que ese sería un detalle que más de uno pagaría por saber...- él sonrió con cierta malicia - ¿Podría vendérselo a Argo? Estoy seguro que muchos de tus admiradores entregarían fortunas por conocer semejante secreto de su _Idol_.

Asuna le dio un golpe a puño cerrado sobre el brazo y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se puso de pie, alejándose del muchacho que la seguía riendo ruidosamente.

- Kirito kun _baka_- siseó bajo su aliento, no tenía idea a donde se dirigía pero la rabia y la vergüenza que sentía la obligaban a seguir caminando con el joven pisándole los talones.

- Es que de veras es gracioso, de todas las cosas a las que imaginé que pudieras llegar a tenerle miedo, nunca imaginé que los reptiles encabezarían la lista... ¿a que más le tienes miedo Asuna san?

Ella lo miró tormentosamente por sobre su hombro, pero él seguía conservando intacta la enorme sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

- Veamos ¿fantasmas, arañas, sapos y tormentas eléctricas...?

Asuna frunció los labios para evitar estallar y gritarle _'¡Sí, en ese orden..!' _al contrario, caminó cuesta arriba por una pequeña pendiente ignorando el buen humor de Kirito, y los gruñidos imperceptibles de su propio estómago que le recordaba que no había probado bocado desde la mañana, y que ya era buen momento de solucionar eso. Pero orgullosa como era, no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

… hasta que su estómago rezongó tan ruidosamente que fue imposible que el muchacho detrás suyo no lo oyera.

- Creo que alguien tiene mucha hambre...- comentó con una sonrisa tirándole un mechón de cabello con suavidad -¿Porque no hacemos un alto?

- ¿Aquí a campo abierto?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él hizo lo posible para no reír -Me parece bien, no hay monstruos de este lado del bosque.

Ella suspiró, no quería darle la razón. Por algún motivo alzó sus ojos buscando huir de esas pupilas grises que risueñas se encontraban detenidas en su rostro, y encontró metros mas allá una pequeña cueva cuya entrada estaba rodeada de árboles.

- ¿Qué tal ahí?- señaló su hallazgo con cierto orgullo. Si Kirito tenía razón en eso de que en ese piso no había monstruos ni nada extraño, era un buen lugar que podían usar para descansar el resto de tarde. Además ya estaba cansada de caminar.

Él alzó las cejas al oír su sugerencia - ¿Quieres ir ahí?

- Sí- afirmó volviendo a ponerse en marcha. Advirtiendo que la dichosa cueva estaba más lejos de lo que le hubo parecido en un primer momento, pero era algo de lo que no pensaba quejarse.

Kirito la siguió silenciosamente, y eso le pareció extraño aunque no tenía intenciones de averiguar el porqué. Fue la primera en trepar a la entrada sin dificultad, luego se inclinó y se limpió las botas del polvo y se estiró alzando los brazos en el aire, mientras le daba tiempo al joven para que entrara.

- ¿No crees que huele extraño?

Asuna volteó a verlo con escepticismo pero no dijo palabra. El inicio de la cueva estaba parcialmente iluminado, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del resto. El fondo era una difusa mancha negra que parecía infinita, por lo que no se podía decir cuan grande o cuan profunda era.

Dio unos pasos hacia adentro al momento en que su visión nocturna se activó, dándole una visión poco general de lo que había.

- Ten cuidado- vino la recomendación desde atrás junto a una mano cálida que de pronto se enlazó a su cintura.

Asuna asintió fervorosamente, y siguió caminando, curiosa ante el abrupto desnivel del suelo, y más interesada cuando descubrió las extrañas estalactitas que colgaban del techo, cuyas formas de alguna manera eran bastante similares entre si. Siguió caminando otro buen trecho viendo como todo estaba cubierto de esas malformaciones rocosas.

- ¿Que diablos...?- escuchó la voz de Kirito detrás que apenas fue un susurro, y luego ella extendió la mano para tocar la abrupta columna mineral que se desprendía del techo, y entonces _eso _se movió generando un violento bramido que la dejó sorda. De pronto todas las estalactitas del techo comenzaron a moverse en una sola y gigantesca masa que emitiendo chillidos y graznidos entraron a volar en todas direcciones, sobretodo dirigiéndose a ambos. Murciélagos. Decenas de murciélagos que se chocaban entre si, furiosos de haber sido despertados y que despotricaron sin misericordia contra la pareja responsable.

Asuna ni se oyó gritar, pese a que lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al segundo siguiente se encontró apresada por los fuertes brazos de Kirito, cuyas manos le cubrieron inmediatamente los oídos para evitar que el ruido atroz que emitían los pobres animalejos en su confusión siguiera alborotándole. Se aferró a él con fuerza, pegando la mejilla a su pecho, abrazándolo sin pudor, casi clavándole las uñas en la espalda ante el terror repentino que sentía cuando alguno de ellos pasaba rozándole. Los saltos del corazón masculino era lo único que advertía levemente desde su posición, pasando a ser como una ligera canción de cuna que logró mitigarla un poco, aceptando ser abrazada de esa forma y relajándose al extremo de casi dormirse. Mantuvo los párpados cerrados en tanto los graznidos y aleteos se alejaban de ellos, y cuando pasaron los segundos y ya nada se oyó, Asuna se permitió soltar un audible suspiro, pese a que continuó en el refugio de sus brazos, renunciando a moverse.

- ¿Debo incluir murciélagos a la lista de cosas a las que le temes?- sonó la voz del joven por encima de su cabeza con una ligera nota de risa, mientras deslizaba los dedos sutilmente por las hebras de su cabello.

Ella ni siquiera contestó, de pronto se dio cuenta de la posición bochornosa en la que se hallaba... ¿Asuna _el Flash,_ muerta de terror, asida al_ espadachín negro _como si su vida dependiera de ello? Algo de dignidad debió quedarle tras semejante episodio, pues al momento siguiente se había alejado de él con sutileza, tratando de mostrarse digna e indiferente pese a sus mejillas arrebatadas y su cabello deliciosamente despeinado por esas manos.

- Solo me tomaron por sorpresa- declaró cuadrándose de hombros, no sabiendo que más hacer para mostrarse desafectada. Él sonreía de modo adorable, y eso la abochornaba todavía más.

- Fue tu culpa despertarlos- murmuró Kirito en voz baja -Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es salir de aquí con cuidado, no queremos armar otra revuelta como esa ¿verdad?

_'¡Ni pensarlo...!'_ Asuna suspiró para así volviendo a activar su modo de visión nocturna en tanto intentaba orientarse, no estaban muy metidos dentro de la cueva... o al menos eso pensaba ella. Caminó hacia un lado negándose a la voz de su conciencia que le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar en su menú y visualizar el mapa para no volver a extraviarse, pero hacer eso sentía que la descalificaría como la subcomandante que aún era, y su imagen fuerte caería aún más en picada frente al joven que la seguía de cerca sin omitir palabra.

_'Él sabe que no tengo idea de a donde vamos...' _pensó con pánico, y se detuvo pues el lugar donde actualmente pisaba no se le hacía familiar.

- Creo que en vez de caminar hacia la salida nos adentramos aún más en esta cueva.

Asuna frunció la nariz -Kirito kun ¿no crees que algo huele extraño...?

- Es lo que decía antes, huele a... carne rancia, a como si algo estuviera... podrido...

Ella volteó a verlo para asentir a sus palabras cuando bruscamente se detuvo, quedándose quieta, abriendo desmesuradamente sus hermosos ojos color miel.

- K-kirito kun...- susurró con voz entrecortada sintiendo un escalofrío que le corría por la nuca, levantó un dedo señalado a sus espaldas -H-hay algo ahí...

Pero él ya lo había sentido, ese _algo _estaba resollándole en el cuello y era lo que realmente olía tan mal, pues el hedor nauseabundo repentinamente se hubo intensificado en cuestión de segundos.

- Cuando te diga -le respondió en el mismo tono sin dejar de mirarla -Quiero que corras a la derecha sin mirar atrás...

Asuna no tuvo tiempo de responder, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido; dos enormes ojos amarillos la observaban fijamente en tanto se movía hacia ellos, hasta que pudo reconocer en la penumbra la silueta de un especie de perro-lobo que fue tomando forma por detrás del joven. Advertía su tamaño descomunal, así como su olor hediondo, y las fauces brillantes, preparadas para atacar...

Y ella, como si fuera una constante -al menos por ese día lo era- soltó un agudo grito de soprano que tomó desprevenidos a todos, y asiendo la mano de Kirito entró a correr hacia cualquier dirección, y lo hizo con tanta vehemencia que en menos de un segundo halló la luz del sol, y luego se encontró fuera de la cueva a cielo abierto, aunque sin dejar de correr como loca, con el animal que había salido también, y que seguía tras ellos gruñendo amenazadoramente a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡D-dijiste que no había monstruos en este piso...!- exclamó sin aliento mientras tomaba un camino de tierra entre pinos y abetos altísimos, y apretaba los dedos de él para que se diera prisa.

Este observó por sobre su hombro el inmenso lobo salvaje que los perseguía, y sabiendo que no tenían otra opción, tironeó a la jovencita hacia él hasta que pudo enlazar el brazo izquierdo a su cintura a modo de gancho, y luego de pegar un salto envidiable, se tomó con su brazo libre de una rama, y balanceándose, usó el envión para escalar una rama más arriba, quedándose colgado literalmente en el aire, con Asuna a su lado que conmovida movía sus manos y pies, sin entender mucho lo que había pasado.

El lobo siguió su camino en línea recta pasando por debajo de sus pies, no percatándose que ellos habían desaparecido.

- Nunca dije que ya no quedaban monstruos, solo que no sabía que en menos de un día tú habrías de despertarlos a todos- rió recuperando el aire -¡Cielos, no había corrido tanto desde lo de _The gleam Eyes_...!

Asuna asintió respirando trabajosamente, intentó incorporarse, pero por la forma en la que Kirito seguía sosteniéndola le resultaba casi imposible -¿M-me sueltas?

Él pareció reaccionar ante eso, dio una nueva voltereta que ocasionó que el pelo de ella le cayera desordenadamente sobre la cara (y agradeció además que no llevara puesta su pequeña falda carmesí porque hubiera sido una situación en extremo bochornosa), y al segundo siguiente la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, aunque sin soltarla. Con el mismo gesto acomodó su peinado, deslizando los dedos por las hebras de lacio cabello como lo hacia dentro de la cueva, solo que esta vez la distancia que los unía era mínima, y la expresión profunda que surcaba las pupilas onix de Kirito hacía que las mejillas de ella misteriosamente ardieran.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con la misma intensidad.

Asintió sabiendo que debía correr la mirada aunque francamente le resultaba imposible. El magnetismo de esos ojos era absoluto e imponente.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió cuando él inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, y notó esa mirada rapaz y atrevida así como la sensual mueca de sus labios.

- Asuna...- moduló. Porque ni siquiera la nombró, aunque la joven fue capaz de recrear en su mente el sonido de su voz al pronunciarla, se mordió el labio inferior en anticipación, nervios y miedo, y de pronto la boca masculina descendió sobre la suya en un beso enardecido, que la hizo suspirar con desesperación.

Las manos de Kirito no la habían soltado, una le sujetaba la nuca perdida entre su cabello desgreñado, mientras la restante seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura como cuando se encontraban suspendidos entre las ramas. Y la acercó a su cuerpo en tanto buscaba estabilidad, pues la hizo andar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra el pino que anteriormente los hubo albergado, entonces sus cuerpos se unieron ineludiblemente, y ya nada importó más que la caricia que compartían, la cual nacía una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

Asuna perdió su vergüenza inicial y se permitió abrazarlo y devolver sus besos, levemente sorprendida -aunque profundamente feliz- de que él hubiera tomado la iniciativa esta vez. Kirito era tímido en ese tipo de cuestiones, pero extremadamente apasionado, todo lo hacía con esa vehemencia acostumbrada, la intimidad no era la excepción. Evidente cuenta daba la forma sutil en que estaba mordiéndole el labio inferior, junto a la manera en que la sostenía de la nuca amoldándola por completo a su boca y evitando que quisiera alejarse de él. Ella soltó un suspiro, mezcla de ansiedad y rendición, y entreabriendo los labios, dejó que profundizara el beso, gimiendo suavemente cuando su lengua danzó en su interior.

- K-kirito...- susurró débilmente tocándole la mejilla, soportando valientemente su asalto.

Él también suspiró, y sus manos se movieron hacia el sur, reposando descaradamente en ese lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre, afianzando sus caderas contra sí, y ella saltó inconscientemente ante el súbito contacto fruto de la sensación mareante que de pronto la sedujo.

Estaban perdiendo lentamente el control, lo sabía...

Cuando Asuna le echó los brazos al cuello uniendo su cuerpo aún más contra el suyo, echando a la deriva su razonamiento y vergüenza -y que aquí pasara lo que tuviera que pasar- un sonido ahogado se oyó entre ambos, al principio no le prestaron demasiada atención, tan ocupados entre si que estaban. Pero el sonido se repitió una y otra vez hasta que Kirito fue el primero en separarse con extrañeza en el segundo exacto en que el estómago de Asuna rezongaba estrepitosamente y siguió haciéndolo hasta que su dueña tuvo la cara más roja que un tomate.

- L-lo siento...- murmuró cruzando los brazos sobre su vientre en un inútil intento de acallar las quejas de su barriga- Creo que tengo hambre...

El rostro de Kirito se desarmó en una sonrisa culposa -Perdóname a mí, creo que olvidé que aún no almorzamos...

Asuna deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara viva, pero por supuesto eso nunca pasó. Fascinado él le tocó los labios con el pulgar, los tenía rojos y turgentes por la pasión de las caricias, luego la abrazó de la cintura con suavidad y la impulsó a moverse pese a que sus piernas se encontraban entumecidas.

- Comamos en la casa, no creo estar de ánimos para seguir huyendo de monstruos, insectos u otra cosa a la que Asuna le tenga miedo...

Eso hizo que el bochorno que ella aún sentía se evaporara mágicamente, recordando que el no había hecho otra cosa más que burlarse de sus miedos durante todo el día. Hizo un mohín enojoso con sus labios, y se separó unos centímetros.

- Kirito kun _baka_.

- ¿Crees que pueda venderle a Argo esta información? Quizás reciba una buena suma de _col_ y podamos adquirir buenos muebles...- se tocó el mentón pensativo, muy satisfecho con su propia idea.

Asuna se adelantó de él unos pasos, su cabello se balanceaba lentamente tras su espalda, y Kirito no hizo otra cosa más que mirarla con esa sonrisa boba que tan bien le sentaba. Su silueta siendo delineada deliciosamente por al atardecer temprano.

- ¿Sabes?- se giró con una sonrisa traviesa. El sol de la tarde hacía resplandecer como fuego su cabello y ojos -Argo ya conocía esa información...

- ¡¿Qué...?! pero... ¿Cómo? Asuna ven aquí, dime a quien le vendiste _eso_, y porque... ¡Asuna!

Pero la joven corrió alegremente por el conocido suelo de madera una vez que lo hubieron alcanzado, y tan solo se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua a su ofendido esposo que la llamaba una y otra vez con evidente confusión.

- ¡Asuna!

- ¡Es un secreto!

**…_-...-...-...-...-..._**

_nota:_

_Segundo capitulo terminado! Que feliz soy n.n_

_Gracias! muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos y por los favoritos, en verdad; muchas gracias! No saben ni imaginan lo feliz que me ponen!_

_Quiero responder algunas cositas que me dejaron en los reviews:_

_-Si habrá lime, pero ¡calma! Todo a su tiempo, tengo bien presente que estamos tratando con dos adolescentes aquí, ambos muuuuuy deseosos de explorar su nueva vida juntos, pero... si bien sé eso, tambien sé que deben aprender a conocerse y limar asperezas, vencer miedos y prejuicios mientras conviven y es a eso a lo que apunto con este fic. Obviamente habrá escenas hots xD pero todo a su tiempo... (si quieren leer algo de ese tipo recomiendo los ME el 16.6, 16.7, y 16.8 donde es OBVIO que nuestros niños no desaprovechaban el tiempo libre muajajajaaj) así que paciencia porfis_

_- Intentaré actualizar seguido lo prometo._

_- Argo por si no la recuerdan es la informante de SAO, apareció en el capitulo tres o cuatro no recuerdo bien, pero es quien le dice a Kirito donde hallar a Nicholas el Renegado cuando quería revivir a Sachi. Quienes han leído las novelas o el SAO Progressive (que amo con locura) sabrán inmediatamente quien es esta peculiar muchacha que bastante tiene y tuvo que ver con la relación entre estos dos_

_Bueno... estan viendo Mother's Rosario? No sientes profunda pena de que la temporada se esté terminando? Y Yuuki es tan adorable sniff, sniff..._

_Gracias por haber leído!_

_Y reviews? Me haría inmensamente feliz saber que piensan ^^ el prox cap estara antes de que termine el año._

_Gracias gente, os adoro!_

_Sumi chan n.n _


	3. Situaciones Domesticas

_Catorce días de Honeymoon_

_~Día III: Situaciones Domesticas~_

La alarma sonó un par de veces dentro de su cabeza; una melodía suave de instrumentos de viento que era acogedora más que molesta. Abrió lentamente los párpados, despejando la somnolencia de sus pupilas al recordar que no estaba en su casa de Selmburg, y que por ende no tenía que correr hacia el cuartel general a alguna junta, o planear alguna reunión estratégica... No. Cuando sus ojos se adecuaron al nivel de luz en la habitación, descubrió el porqué había puesto la alarma a esa hora, las 7:50 am. El ligero peso a su lado, que mantenía la tibieza de su cuerpo, desembocaba en un juvenil rostro dormido, que estaba oportunamente vuelto hacia ella, como si fuera adrede para que pudiera estudiarlo a gusto.

Porque eso era lo que Asuna estaba haciendo en ese momento, con su cabeza de lado sobre la almohada, y sus manos bajo su mejilla derecha, se permitía contemplar en todo su gloria a un Kirito dormido.

La noche anterior lo había visto poner su alarma a las 8:00, por lo que disponía de esos pequeños diez minutos para observarlo a su gusto antes de que él despertara, situación que se hubo repetido el día anterior; y que para ella marcó el inicio de una nueva y cursi actividad (la que esperaba él no descubriera nunca) y que consistía en verlo dormir.

No sabía que tipo de encantamiento ejercía ese muchacho sobre ella. Con sus delgados labios abiertos, su piel morena, y sus cejas fruncidas levemente. Su cabello color ébano estaba desordenado, y ella tuvo varias veces que cerrar los puños para no sucumbir al encanto de acomodar sus mechones. Así parecía un niño pequeño, en contraparte a como siempre se mostró: fuerte, seguro, confiado... Sin embargo allí junto a ella parecía tremendamente ingenuo e indefenso...

Asuna pestañeó de pronto confundida ¿Acaso Kirito sería más joven que ella? Por su modo de actuar y desenvolverse, y ni hablar del modo vehemente en el que la hubo besado la tarde anterior, ella siempre creyó que ese muchacho rondaba los 20 años... en cambio verlo allí dormido ponía en evidencia algo que no había considerado en un primero momento.

Que aún era un niño...

Cerró los párpados unos segundos. En otra oportunidad ella hubiera sugerido intercambiar detalles de la vida real; quizás sus nombres, edades, detalles de contacto... Y la promesa de encontrarse en el otro lado y conocerse naturalmente. Más sin embargo, hablar del mundo real era un tema _Tabú_, y estaba muy mal visto. Por ende no se animaba a sugerir eso, por temor a lo que Kirito podría decir.

Además tenía la horrible sensación de que traer cuestiones del otro lado a este presente en Aincrad, terminaría por desbaratar su frágil burbuja de felicidad. Porque ese tiempo vivido hasta el momento (esos seis meses en los que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él, esas dos semanas en las que ella lo convenció para ser compañeros, y finalmente esos tres días en los que se convirtieron en marido y mujer con todos los pro y los contra que eso trajo consigo) los consideraba como el tiempo más preciado de su vida.

Donde se sintió más viva y plena que nunca.

Abrió los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño suspiro. El rostro de Kirito no había cambiado; le seguía pareciendo ingenuo y aniñado como antes, y eso hizo que aquella emoción brotara en su pecho otra vez. Esa promesa que le había hecho tras la muerte de Kuradeel y luego de que todo se precipitara al confesarse mutuamente sus sentimientos. Las palabras resonaron claramente en su subconsciente, e inclinándose sobre él apoyó la mano en esa mejilla sorprendentemente tersa.

- Yo siempre te protegeré... Quédate a mi lado ¿si...?- susurró suavemente. Quería exteriorizar eso último en palabras, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que él lo supiera.

Se inclinó un poco sobre su rostro, no sabiendo muy bien a donde la llevaba aquella repentina acción: las pestañas de Kirito eran asombrosamente largas, su nariz recta y sus labios delgados pero muy besables... Se sonrojó ante su propio razonamiento ¿En verdad se vería así en el mundo real? No había dudas de que con el correr del tiempo se convertiría en un hombre muy apuesto.

Descendió un poco más en dirección a esa boca, su largo cabello mandarina rodeándolos íntimamente como si fuera una cortina que los excluía del resto del mundo, cuando de pronto esos ojos grises se abrieron como platos, advirtiendo lo cerca que estaba ella de si.

- ¿A-asuna?

Ella se detuvo, pasmada. Y más que todo; profundamente avergonzada.

- ¿Que haces?- aventuró, corriendo un mechón de cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

- ¡Ah! Solo iba a despertarte, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy...- rió nerviosamente en tanto se hacía para atrás de un salto.

Pero Kirito logró asir su mano antes de que se alejara del todo. La joven lo miró cautelosa, el rubor de sus mejillas no había menguado en absoluto. Él se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar, y luego tironeó su mano, de modo que ella volvió a acercarse involuntariamente a él.

- ¡Buenos días!- exclamó de buen humor, y a continuación la besó en la mejilla.

Sin duda eso hizo que el bochorno en la pobre muchacha escalara proporciones monstruosas, casi igualando el color de su cabello.

- B-buenos días Kirito kun...

Luego Kirito tomó su mano restante, y de un rápido movimiento volvió a meterla en la cama junto a él. Sonrió casi perversamente en tanto veía como ella se retraía levemente, apretando la espalda contra el suave colchón.

- Hoy te quedarás aquí- prosiguió con idéntico acento. Tratando de ignorar la visión tentadora de esas piernas que el ruedo de la prenda de dormir había dejado al descubierto tras su brusca acción -Yo me encargaré de preparar el desayuno- continuó sonriente, luego tomó el borde de las sábanas y la cubrió oportunamente hasta la barbilla.

- ¡Pero...!

- Quédate aquí- la previno cuando hizo ademán de levantarse -Si siempre lo haces todo tú me harás sentir como un inútil.

- ¡No es esa mi intención...!

- Lo sé, por eso hoy seré su chef señorita subcomandante.

El que usara ese apodo hizo que se ruborizara levemente, y cuando iba a protestar, el muchacho ya había desaparecido de su vista, oía su tarareo desde la cocina, donde pronto se oyeron más sonidos: de ollas y de los utensilios al manipularlos.

Se destapó lentamente y se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña cama.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte...!- sonó el grito preventivo del muchacho, y como si supiera de antemano lo que pensaba hacer.

Frunciendo los labios volvió a acostarse conservando el mohín de fastidio. Ni siquiera había durado veinte minutos cuando un fuerte golpe fue oído de la otra habitación, seguido de una humareda que la obligaron a poner los pies sobre la tierra, y volar de la cama hasta la cocina.

- ¡Kirito kun! ¿Que está ocurr...?- exclamó parándose en el umbral de la habitación aún desprovista de muebles. Y así como empezó a hablar se detuvo, observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. El suelo y la mesada estaban regadas de harina, al igual que los hombros y la cabeza del nombrado. Mientras una humareda espesa salía de la portezuela del horno. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que más le preocupó, sino el aspecto general del abochornado joven, cuyas mejillas igualaban el color de su propio cabello. Se acercó hasta el horno y rápidamente lo apagó, no se atrevió a abrirlo, pues el humo le bastaba para saber que había pasado.

- Se me quemó el pan...- dijo finalmente el chico con aire desgraciado.

Asuna frunció el ceño, pero lentamente sus labios se curvaron, y al segundo siguiente estaba riendo a rienda suelta, y con toda la expresión de su cara; con sus ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego de algunos segundos pareció darse cuenta que era la única que estaba disfrutando de la situación, y con lentitud se fue calmando, hasta enfrentar el rostro ruborizado de Kirito que intentaba quitarse algo de harina del cabello.

- Lo siento- se disculpó ahora cubriéndose los labios con una mano, intentando borrar la sonrisa -¿Que diablos te ha pasado?

- Creo que es obvio ¿verdad?

Asuna no agregó palabra para no empeorar el malhumor del muchacho, finalmente se acercó a la hornalla viendo que allí había otra sartén con algo cocinándose, arqueó una ceja en su dirección -¿Huevos?

Y antes de que pudiera decir más, Kirito soltó una exclamación desesperada en tanto apagaba el fuego y con una espátula daba vuelta lo que quedaba del par de huevos fritos.

- ¡Kirito kun, si sigues desperdiciando así nuestra comida nos quedaremos pobres!- lo regañó con suavidad, para luego acercarse a él, palmearle la espalda y hacerse cargo de quitar los huevos y preparar el café.

El muchacho le cedió el paso en tanto sacaba la bandeja llena de pan negro del horno y lo observaba con pesar.

- ¿Cómo dejaste que eso se quemara?- prosiguió mirándolo por sobre su hombro -Cuando es tan fácil cocinar en SAO...

- Quizás porque no estaba poniéndole atención al estar pensando en otra cosa- declaró tomando la masa de pan entre sus manos, la cual pronto se desintegró en fragmentos que inmediatamente desaparecieron.

- ¿Y en que pensabas?- aventuró sirviendo el café, y colocando los huevos súper cocidos en unos platos. Luego lo miró con interrogación.

- Pues en...- empezó Kirito mirándola firmemente, para luego enrojecer otra vez como niña. Tragó con dificultad y respondió cortante en tanto desviaba la vista -En situaciones domesticas. Como que llevamos tres días de casados y aún no tenemos los muebles necesarios.

- Oh- Asuna fue tomada por sorpresa ante su rudo tono de voz -Tienes razón.

Ella lo miró de soslayo y pasó de él con la bandeja entre las manos rumbo a su habitación. Kirito la siguió a una distancia prudencial, sintiéndose fatal por haberle hablado así.

Pero lo cierto era que _no _había pensado en los muebles (es más ni siquiera se había acordado de ello). El desayuno se había estropeado porque él no hizo otra cosa más que imaginar que actividades pudiera compartir con la linda muchacha a lo largo del día. Y por supuesto pensar en Asuna lo perdía y no tenía noción del tiempo.

¡Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a decirle!

- ¡Kirito kun ven a desayunar!

Ella estaba sentada en la cama deshecha aún usando su camisón rosado, su cabello completamente suelto le enmarcaba las mejillas mientras le sonreía con suavidad.

- Creo que primero tomaré un baño, estoy lleno de harina.

- Deja eso para después, el café se enfriará- le reclamó con su usual tono demandante.

A él no le quedó otra más que sacudirse un poco antes de tomar lugar junto a la muchacha, quien de inmediato le alcanzó una taza humeante y la doble porción de huevos súper cocidos.

- Luego de desayunar podemos ir al pueblo por los artesanos- dijo ella bebiendo del café sin mirarlo.

Él asintió -Podemos pasar el resto del día en el pueblo.

- No lo creo- se apresuró a responderle -Poner en orden todo nos llevará un buen tiempo, y además necesitamos un modo de conseguir más _col _o nos sumiremos en la miseria. Sobretodo si Kirito kun va a preparar este tipo de desayuno todos los días...

- ¡Fue un tonto error! Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo mejor que esto -ella le sonrió con cierta picardía, él se apresuró a contestar -Podemos cazar al lobo de ayer, eso nos dará suficiente dinero, y podemos administrar nuestros ahorros. Aún tengo items raros para vender...

Ante la mención del día anterior y el episodio con el lobo Asuna se abrazó a si misma ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza -¡No pienso volver a poner un pie en esa horrible cueva!

- Es la única forma.

- Puedo vender mi casa de _Selmburg_...

- Ni lo sueñes, ese lugar es tuyo y debes conservarlo.

- Pero... necesitamos dinero- protestó con un infantil puchero.

- Hay varias formas de conseguirlo. Puedo mandarle un mensaje a Argo pidiéndole consejo o a Agil. Como ves no es necesario que hagas un sacrificio como ese.

Ella alzó los hombros y soltó un suspiro resignado -Como quieras.

- En cuanto a los muebles, creo que podremos adquirir algo realmente lindo con el monto que disponemos. Deberías hacer una lista de lo que te gustaría que compráramos...

- Está bien.

- ...Pero que solo sea lo indispensable...

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó casi ofendida. Luego se puso de pie y acomodó todo en la bandeja para volver a la cocina y lavarlo. Kirito la seguía de cerca, sabiendo que debía de alguna forma remediar el lío que había ocasionado.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso?

Asuna lo miró de soslayo -No es necesario, solo toma un segundo.

- ¿Un segundo?

Sin responderle tomó los platos, las tazas, y tras apilarlos con practicidad los pasó debajo del chorro de agua que fluía del grifo, y al segundo siguiente la suciedad hubo desaparecido como por arte de magia. Hizo otro ligero movimiento y todo se guardó en su respectivo lugar.

- ¡Woah!- exclamó el sorprendido chico sin poder ocultar su asombro.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja con algo de sorpresa y resignación -¿Woah dices? ¿Que has hecho en tu casa todo este tiempo Kirito kun?

- Ehm bueno...- se rascó la nuca ocasionando que la harina que aún llevaba sembrada entre el cabello le cayera sobre los hombros -Normalmente como afuera, o llevo platillos que no necesiten de vajilla, como buñuelos, rollos, o ciertos sandwiches que una gran chef suele hacerme...

- Oh tú- Asuna sonrió -Bueno, es completamente entendible entonces que no sepas como funciona el sistema de SAO en estos casos. Solo asegurate de bañarte todos los días ¿está bien?

Él rió nerviosamente _¿'Porque __tan __obsesionada con ese tema...?'_ Lo cual era cierto, nunca entendería porque la profunda manía de su preciosa esposa hacia el tema _baño,_ y por alguna extraña razón tampoco pensaba preguntárselo

-Sí_, _oye...- se detuvo abruptamente cuando al levantar la vista encontró el rostro de la joven a escasos centímetros del suyo con una expresión que lo hizo estremecer. Retrocedió hasta que sintió el filo de la mesada contra su espalda. Entonces las manos de ella le sujetaron la cara en una acción evidente -¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Me vas a besar...?

Asuna abrió grande sus ojos color miel, sus labios se le acercaron antes de sonreír de lado por varios segundos. Entonces luego de tan exagera pausa, extendió su dedo índice y le rozó la mejilla -Harina- le dijo enseñándoselo, para luego alejarse como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- A-ah...- no quería sonar estúpido, pese a que el bochorno le incendiaba las orejas y las mejillas.

- Mejor ve a tomar un baño así luego podremos ir al pueblo- le sugirió dándole la espalda mientras revisaba su inventario, sonriendo secretamente -Mientras haré la lista que me pediste.

Kirito asintió agradecido por la oportunidad de escaparse de allí y esconder su 'vergüenza' de alguna forma. Algo le decía que había sonado muy estúpido diciendo _'¿Me vas a besar'? _Pero, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, allí donde sus anhelos crecíansin que se diera cuenta hubiera deseado que la respuesta de la preciosa muchacha fuera afirmativa.

…_-...-...-...-...-..._

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ya vestido con su usual ropa obscura, encontró a la muchacha sentada a una orilla de la cama esperándole. Ese día vestía esa blusa blanca con lazos en los costados, su mini falda de jean y las botas largas que no hacían otra cosa mas que estilizar sus delgadas piernas. Se le iluminó la cara al verle y de un rápido movimiento fue a su encuentro, mientras ejecutaba su menú y lo compartía con él para que viera lo que había escrito-

Kirito repasó mentalmente la lista asintiendo imperceptible ante cada item, hasta que...

- _¡¿Dos camas?!_

Esta vez fue el turno de Asuna de abochornarse un poco, sobretodo viendo al muchacho que la veía como si hubiera pedido algo tan loco como que cada Boss de los diferentes pisos se rindiera sin luchar.

- ¿Dos camas...?- repitió

- Bueno asi Kirito kun y yo podemos descansar apropiadamente...- explicó sin verlo, con sus pupilas centradas en el suelo de madera, y las mejillas casi igualando su color de cabello.

Realmente había varias diferencias importantes entre ambos. La primera era que Asuna veía al lecho como el momento propicio para reponer energía y descansar. Él al contrario, basándose en su corta experiencia con ella, sabía que la cama no se usaba tan solo para dormir...

Aunque eso era algo que_ no _pensaba exponer en voz alta.

- ¿Que hay de malo en eso?

- No hay nada malo, perdona- Se apresuró a rectificar antes de cerrar el menú- Ya vámonos.

Ella lo miró con atención mientras se encaminaban a la puerta de salida, en ese momento Kirito se volvió y ensayando una sonrisa amistosa le extendió la mano en una clara invitación, ella alzó la suya y muy pronto sus dedos se unieron en armonia. De esa forma dieron inicio al viaje a pie rumbo al centro de Villa Coral.

…_-...-...-...-...-..._

Luego de una travesía de casi tres horas, donde recorrieron el pueblo de lado a lado, ambos se maravillaron por la calidad de sus habitantes; pues era una villa pequeña cuyos pobladores eran pescadores y agricultores, gente tranquila que vivía en paz, lejos de las odiosas batallas de los pisos superiores.

Estos recibieron a los jóvenes con alegría, entendiendo de inmediato que eran una pareja de recién casados en plena luna de miel, pero sin sospechar quienes eran realmente. Luego que expusieron a qué habían ido, algunos moradores muy solícitos pronto los conectaron con los artesanos que allí residían, y muy pronto escogieron uno que hiciera sus muebles a medida.

Después de todo ese tiempo se hallaban completamente exhaustos y hambrientos, aunque felices, de tener su hogar amoblado en marcha.

La más entusiasmada era Asuna quien no podía esperar a llegar a la casa para ver lo que habían adquirido. Y a él lo ponía secretamente feliz verla de esa manera. Al parecer su silenciosa promesa (hecha el día anterior) de mantener siempre presente la sonrisa en esos labios estaba dando fruto, y no pensaba fallarse a si mismo.

Haría _todo _con tal de verla feliz.

- Kirito kun- ella estaba tironeándole el brazo -¿Podemos almorzar por aquí? De la prisa olvidé traer algo para comer.

Él se rió con ganas notando como se sonrojaba levemente ante su gesto -Busquemos algún lugar económico, no queremos quedarnos sin dinero tan pronto ¿verdad?.

Ella asintió y aferrándose a su mano, juntos caminaron hacia una pequeña posada que habían visto antes. Tranquilos y satisfechos de que allí en ese pueblo pasaran desapercibidos como lo que eran; una joven pareja momentáneamente despreocupada de la cruenta lucha que estaba desarrollándose pisos más arriba.

…_-...-...-...-...-..._

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando decidieron regresar. Se sentían tan a gusto paseando por las callecitas pequeñas y torcidas del pueblo, que no se dieron cuenta de cuanto había avanzado la hora. Cierto era que no tenían responsabilidades que cumplir, y aunque aquel era el tercer día de tranquilidad que disponían, se sentía extraño no tener otra preocupación en mente más que ellos mismos, y la forma en que deseaban pasear el día.

- ¡No puedo esperar a ver como quedó todo!- exclamó ella alegremente soltando la mano que sostenía y adelantándose unos pasos sobre el largo y familiar piso de madera que conducía al sendero que daba a su casa.

- Tranquila- le respondió riendo -No es necesario que te apures así, la cabaña no va a desaparecer.

Asuna se volteó y lo miró con falso enojo, luego le sonrió antes de sacarle la lengua -Kirito kun _baka_.

Él suspiró mientras la seguía de cerca, miró el cielo calmo sobre su cabeza, el azul que empezaba a teñirse de naranjas y rojos similares al color de cabello de Asuna. La vista le parecía tan real que aún le costaba digerir que eso eran solo imágenes prediseñadas por el NerveGear. Hasta el sentido de su ropa rozando su piel (ni hablar del tacto que compartía con cierta hermosa muchacha) se le hacía en extremo real. El susurro de los pinos, el canto de las aves, era tan familiar, tan... correcto. Sí, esa era la palabra que buscaba. _Correcto._ Su vida desde hacía tres días estaba en el punto correcto y no podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era. Cerró los ojos y aspiró una honda bocanada de aire, y tal vez fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que entregaría todo por conservar para siempre ese presente.

- ¿Kirito kun?

Advirtió el calor familiar en su mejilla junto a la sensación de tacto y se permitió unos segundos más disfrutar de esa ligera caricia antes de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Que ocurre?

La voz de Asuna había sonado preocupada mientras con la mano restante le sujetaba el hombro y se acercaba a él.

Abrió los ojos y ella nunca le vio una expresión sosegada y satisfecha como la que tenía en ese instante, acostumbrada tal vez a la forma en la que sus pupilas le huían, o al modo indiferente en que veía las cosas, denotando el desinterés por lo que le rodeaba, ahora en cambio en menos de un segundo Kirito dio un paso hacia adelante y la envolvió con sus brazos, sepultando su rostro en el cuello femenino. Y conservó esa quietud por largos segundos.

- ¿Qué...?- Asuna fue tomada por sorpresa ante aquella acción -¿Qué pasa Kirito kun...?

- Soy feliz- susurró él afianzando el agarre en torno a ese pequeño cuerpo.

Ella asintió abrazándole también, reprimiendo las tontas lágrimas que le quemaron los ojos ante su súbita confesión. Volvió a asentir, incapaz de decir algo por miedo a que la emoción que sentía le afectara la voz. Sentía su fuerza ruda y suave emanando de él, su calor familiar que parecía meterse por sus entrañas despertando sus sentidos hasta que sus emociones desembocaron en aquella promesa que no podía dejar de hacerle.

- Yo siempre te voy a proteger...- sus labios alcanzaron su oído y habló con suavidad, sintiéndose muy segura de lo que decía -Quédate conmigo por favor...

Él no respondió porque no pudo ni supo como hacerlo. Su pecho se ciñó de modo tal que lo mareó. La emoción era demasiado profunda y dolorosa al mismo tiempo, y si ella seguía hablando y diciendo cosas de ese estilo se echaría a llorar como un niño pequeño. Algo que hacía años no ocurría, desde que descubrió la verdad sobre su origen. Desde entonces se hizo inmune a derramar lágrimas.

La sostuvo un poco más contra si, hasta que estuvo seguro de no quebrarse, y luego la dejó ir. Asuna lo enfrentó con una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos dudosamente más brillantes, y le pareció en extremo normal y hasta correcto inclinar su rostro ante el de ella y besar sus labios con calma, sin prisa. Porque disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

…_-...-...-...-...-..._

- ¡Waw todo esto es increíble!- Asuna daba saltitos de emoción en torno a sus nuevos muebles; el juego de sillones y la pequeña mesa a tono. La mecedora de madera que le parecía tan íntima y agradable que estaba ubicada a un costado de la habitación principal de modo invitante. La biblioteca, pequeña pero muy acorde amurada a un lado de la pared.

Kirito la observaba con la sonrisa a flor de labios. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia la otra habitación restante; la alegría que sentía casi que le hacia olvidar la vista de las dos camas gemelas que reemplazaba aquella en la que dormían.

Así que Asuna se había salido con la suya y había comprado dos camas completamente iguales...

Suspiró, ni modo ya encontraría la forma en deshacerse de una de ellas, es más iba a lograr que la joven misma fuera quien lo hiciera. Sonrió para si, muy orgulloso de su propio razonamiento aunque sonara pervertido.

- ¡Kirito kun!- el golpe brusco en su brazo lo volvió en si -Deja de soñar despierto, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer...

- Oye, eso puede ser catalogado como violencia domestica. O una infracción al código de acoso...

- No exageres, ahora ayúdame a mover esto- le indicó con un gesto la mecedora.

- No, no- la detuvo él riendo -Me asombra que la gran señorita sabelotodo de SAO no sepa de esto en particular- ella lo miró haciendo un puchero, sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas -No tienes que moverlo por ti misma, el sistema lo hace por ti. Solo basta visualizar el lugar donde quieres que el mueble se ubique, dar un simple _click_ y listo...- le explicó con superioridad mientras lo hacía. Al segundo siguiente la mecedora se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la sala.

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que era tan fácil!

- ¿Entonces como ubicaste los muebles en tu casa de _Selmburg_?

- Ah, es que los dejé a como venían por defecto...

Esta vez fue el turno de él de palmearle la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona – _Baka_.

Asuna infló las mejillas un poco más antes de alejarse soltarse un suspiro.

- Sé que tienes hambre Kirito kun, pero deja que tome un baño antes de que prepare la cena ¿está bien?

¿Cómo podía negarse a esa cara y a esa expresión aún más adorable? Soltando un sobreactuado suspiro asintió antes de dejarse caer en uno de los recién adquiridos sillones.

Asuna sonrió con júbilo y momentos después desapareció tras la nombrada habitación. Y aunque él no se lo propuso, segundos después fue capaz de advertir el sonido del agua llenando la tina, y la voz suave -pero inconfundible- que tarareaba alegremente acompañando los pequeños chapuzones que seguramente hiciera.

...Y el pensamiento de que él estaba _ahí _completamente vestido, y ella _allá _sin nada de ropa encima, hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran sin remedio. ¡No era la primera vez que ella tomaba un baño con él presente fuera de la habitación! ¿Que era lo que ahora cambiaba todo?

Ah si... el hecho de que tenía el placer de conocer ese delicioso cuerpo desnudo, y que por ende no le costaba en absoluto imaginarlo brillando pálido bajo el hilo de agua, y la espuma rodeando su piel...

Ok eso no era lo más correcto de pensar a esa hora, y con el carácter volátil de la muchacha. Lo mejor que podía hacer (para resguardar su integridad) era ocuparse de otra cosa, y dejar sus pensamientos masculinos para otro momento, donde asi se lo requirieran.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina revisando su inventario para ver que tanto disponían para la cena. En ese momento encontró que un nuevo mensaje estaba tintineando a un lado del visor general. Con sorpresa lo desplegó notando que era de Argo, aquella agente de información que estaba más loca que cuerda... (en su opinión, claro)

_A-chan y Ki-bou:_

_Me honra que se hayan acordado de esta servidora mientras están gozando de las mieles de los recién casados. Adjunto a continuación el monto pedido por la información. Como siempre es un placer hacer negocios con ambos._

_Muy pronto estaré visitándoles, el lugar donde viven así como la casa que les pertenece puede ser una valiosa información que con gusto puedo vender en el futuro y darle las regalías._

_Se despide su agente: Argo, the Rat~_

Luego de revisar su cuenta monetaria compartida con la de Asuna, descubrió que disponían de una jugosa suma de _col _que antes no tenían. Se tocó la cabeza nervioso mientras salía de la cocina, atravesaba la sala y se adentraba a la alcoba donde Asuna estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla frente al pequeño tocador que él había comprado para ella.

- ¿Leíste el mensaje de Argo?- se le adelantó ella observando sus ojos por medio del espejo.

- Sí, ¿que significa esto? Disponemos de más dinero ¿hiciste algún trato con ella?

- Esta mañana mientras estabas tomando un baño le envié un pequeño mensaje, y ella me respondió de inmediato- tomó el cepillo y con lentitud lo deslizó por su húmedo cabello.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?- preguntó casi con miedo.

- Nada referido a nosotros, descuida- alzó una ceja -Solo le dije el gremio al que también pertenecía Kuradeel, por un momento creí que ya disponía de una información como esa, pero me lo agradeció con creces. Al parecer era una verdad oculta, y que muchos comandantes de gremios poderosos como _Los dragones divinos_ no dudaron en comprar. Ahora muchos pondrán más atención en los miembros que reclutan. Nadie quiere volver a tener otro doble agente como lo era aquel asesino...- sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una violenta acción sobre su cabello.

Kirito se sorprendió -¿Vendiste información sobre Ataúd_ Risueño_? ¿Sabes que eso es peligroso, verdad?

Asuna no contestó siguió cepillando el cabello con más brusquedad de la necesaria, desatando nudos imaginarios mientras escondía sus ojos de la profunda mirada del joven.

- Sé que necesitamos dinero, pero fue peligroso lo que hiciste Asuna. Ellos pueden averiguar que fuiste tú quien dio esa declaración...

- Confío en Argo- lo cortó -Y también en ti, y en mí...- intentó sonreírle pese a la enojada expresión de Kirito que no le quitaba la vista de encima -¿Lo siento, está bien? ¡Perdona por tratar de ayudarnos de alguna forma!

Él abrió los ojos impresionado e inmediatamente movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras la tomaba de los hombros desnudos, no importándole su cabello húmedo, ni el contacto directo con su piel suave -No te reprocho eso, Asuna. Sino el que actuaras sin pensar.

- ¿Y a quien le habré aprendido eso, verdad?- su tono fue burlón mientras recomenzaba a peinarse.

- Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿está bien? No confío en las represalias que ellos puedan tomar contra ti.

- Exageras.

- Exageración o no, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿entendido?

Asuna lo miró con falso fastidio a través del espejo. Los ojos del joven estaban tan oscuros como el acero y le sostenían la vista.

- ¿Entendido?

- Está bien, está bien- asintió resignada, notando por primera vez que las manos de él seguían sosteniéndole los hombros con suavidad.

- Además no quiero que te pase nada.

- ...Y no va a pasarme nada, estas armando una montaña de un grano de arena.

- Mmmm...- Kirito asintió tocando un mechón de cabello húmedo. Lo llevaba suelto y lacio, gracias al baño sus mejillas y labios tenían un delicioso color carmín, y hasta su piel parecía resplandecer bajo las luces artificiales...

… Y Eso le hizo recordar lo que su mente había recreado con exacto sentimiento mientras ella estaba tomando el baño. Suspiró con lentitud refrenando el alud de sentimientos, y deslizando ahora los dedos entre las hebras que se deslizaron cual seda liquida.

- ¿Puedo peinarte el cabello?- preguntó antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Con sus mejillas profundamente rojas al igual que las de ella al oírlo, se mordió infantilmente el labio esperando su respuesta, la cual llegó en un ligero asentimiento a la par que le daba el cepillo de marfil.

- Déjare que K-Kirito kun me peine si él deja que lave su cabello la próxima vez...- sonó una voz tímida y vergonzosa que escaló en grados a su propio bochorno.

Le sorprendía lo ingenua que esa muchacha podía llegar a ser en un momento así. Por un lado era fuerte y valiente a la hora de los retos, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos íntimos salía a flote su lado inseguro y endeble.

- Está bien...- respondió con voz inestable. Él tampoco estaba exento a sentirse de aquel modo.

Era obvio que en cuestiones de _esa _índole aún eran un par de jóvenes inexpertos, pero muy deseosos de aprender.

Deslizó el cepillo una y otra vez a través de ese suave cabello mandarina, advirtiendo su tersura y preguntándose si de verdad aquello era producto de aquel mundo virtual, de una realidad que no existía... Pues la sensación era familiar e íntima, y bien podría acostumbrarse a esa labor domestica todos los días. Peinar su cabello era una tarea satisfactoria y muy agradable, que lo conectaba quizás con esa muchacha de un modo más profundo.

A juzgar por la mirada vehemente que ella estaba dedicándole mientras los dedos de él le rozaban a conciencia la base de su cuello, y esta se dejaba hacer sin omitir queja, Asuna estaba disfrutando plenamente de esa pequeña actividad.

Entonces a Kirito le pareció extremadamente normal, inclinarse frente a ella, correr la suave cortina de cabello a un lado y apoyar los labios ansiosos en contacto directo sobre esa pálida piel que lo atraía como loco.

El cepillo de pronto dejó de moverse y al momento siguiente estaba rebotando a sus pies.

…_-...-...-...-...-..._

_Nota:_

_Feliz año nuevo gente linda! Mis mejores deseos para este año que comienza, a planear cosas nuevas y a disfrutarlo en grande n_n_

_C__omo prometí, aquí la 3° entrega de este fic (que se está poniendo más cursi y fluff de lo que había pensado) jajajaja Pero me encanta esta faceta en estos niños donde aprenden a conocerse y a vencer sus miedos._

_Ambos son tan adorables!_

_Y Kirito es un absoluto pervertido aunque él no lo quiera reconocer xD_

_Estos días estuve leyendo la novela ligera de SAO donde aparece Yui y me di cuenta que la niña vivió con ellos tres días! Jajaja cuando yo creía que había sido solo uno (y fue así como planee el fic!) tecinicamente el proximo capitulo vendría despues de la partida de Yui, pero luego de darme cuenta de este detalle tendré que cortar el fic, y en vez de contar con 12 capitulos como había previsto al principio, contará con 10 para nivelarme con la historia original... snif, snif... como ya tenía los caps planeados, veré de cuales puedo desligarme sin interrumpir la trama._

_De verdad quiero agradecer tantos reviews y favoritos ¡GRACIAS! De verdad! Mi único y humilde objetivo es llenar este fandom con muuuuuchas historias KiriAsu xD_

_Espero me acompañen en dicha travesía (?)_

_Feliz Año nuevo! Y ya nos veremos pronto! _

_Sumi chan :3 _

_Pd: por cierto A-chan y Ki-bou es como Argo llama a nuestros niños (Kirito y Asuna) en las novelas. Lo aclaro por si alguien no estaba familiarizado con ese detalle._


End file.
